My Lady
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: Will edit the chapters. Aichi is a lost girl with no recollections of her past after her divorced father abandoned her. Kai finds her one day, fainted outside his apartment.
1. A Warm Heart

**Extra Chapter 0: A Warm Heart**

A few days back,

"I wonder where I should go from here?" the girl of fourteen years old questioned herself. All around her were people whom she did not recognized. Places where she felt of no importance to her anymore. She didn't want to return home. Not if it means her mother and sister will worry about her. Feel anger, sadness or even disappointment with her.

She walked forward. She could go to the park. No. Emi will find her easily.

Walking onwards, she slipped her hand into a pocket to reveal a card she holds dear to her heart.

_Blaster Blade._

A special card given by a special someone to her.

She glanced at card before slipping it back into her pocket. She felt happier now. The image she wanted to picture was there.

Now to make it a reality. She might not find him but just maybe, her wish might come true. It always does when it concerned _him_.

And so the girl ran; her light brown summer dress ruffled slightly with the wind.

With every step she took, she could feel herself getting warmer.


	2. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard**

**This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it even though its a little short!**

**Chapter 1 : Lost Memories**

_Where am I?_

_I have no idea._

The girl looks up at the sky.

_The rain. It's cold. The world…dark…_

She placed a hand up, trying to catch one of the raindrops.

_So pretty._

Then with a soft thud, she fainted on the wet ground.

People started pointing and shouting at her. A brunette boy among the crowd rushed up to her and carried her home much to the confusion of the passer-bys which disperse gradually.

oOo

She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

She turned to look in the direction of her bedside. The door of the room was opened and her saviour entered. "You're awake" he stated bluntly.

She was shocked to see someone there. He was a boy about the age of 16 years old looking at her. A flicker of concern evident in his green eyes before vanishing as he noticed where her gaze rested.

"Why…"

"You fainted outside my apartment, Aichi"

"You know me?"

The boy widened his eyes a little in confusion.

"Who are you?" Aichi pressed.

Another silence.

"I feel like I know you but I don't. I know this place but actually I don't" her voice quivered in fear.

He was utterly confused now. "What do you mean?"

"I have no memories aside from wandering around for the past few days" she admitted to him.

Now the boy understands. Amnesia, they called this condition.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on"

She blinked her sapphire-blue eyes at him. "I'm called Toshiki Kai. Just call me Kai"

"Kai-kun?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" she smiled, her hand reaching out to touch Kai's hand. It was warm.

"To prevent unnecessary gossip. I think I'll be better if I become your onii-san for the time being" Kai continued, his cheeks becoming redder slightly.

"Kai Aichi?"

"Yeah, you'll take that surname too (temporarily)"

She got up from the bed weakly. "Kai onii-san" she tested the name on her tongue.

Kai averted his gaze from the girl, his heart had already started beating faster.

"Y-your clothes are torn. I'll take you outside when you're feeling better. G-get you some new clothes"

"You're taking me outside?" Aichi echoed Kai's words. She glanced up at Kai with a sweet expression. To her, Kai was more than just a stranger now.

"Yes"

One day, her memories might return. What will Kai think then?

"I'll make some porridge for you. You can have it later. Rest more for now"

She smiled weakly. "Arigato, Kai onii-san"

**Please review. **


	3. Shop Idol for a Day

**Extra Chapter 1.5: Shop Idol For A Day!**

Aichi's blue eyes shone even brighter and she put on her best smile on her face as she did a little short skip across the room. Today was the day she went outside since she was sick!

Kai walked over to the door, his face still unreadable to Aichi up to this day. "Hurry up"

"Okay!" she put on a hat on her dressing table and followed the boy out.

Outside, the world frightened her. It seems she still remembered bits of her past life alone. Aichi leaned closer to Kai who sighed with frustration.

Soon they reached a shop. Kai gave her a nudge and she distanced herself from him immediately with a red face. "Kai-onii san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come together with you?"

"No" came the cold reply.

The reply made her sadder. He wasn't taking her out so that she could go with him.

"Wait here" he told her and entered the shop.

So she waited. While waiting, she decided to read the name of the shop. "Card Capital"

Images flashed before her, the shadow of Kai and a card.

Aichi went closer to the door. "Ah", she cried as she realized the door was automatic and it opened. She stepped through it hurriedly and self-consciously.

She found herself being glanced at by a girl and a gray and white cat by a desk. "welcome" she said before continuing with the book in her hands. The cat yawned then jumped off the desk.

Aichi gulped. _Where is kai-kun? I'm scared. _She looked around her surroundings, trying to spot the older boy.

"Hello there"

Aichi almost jumped up in surprise.

"I'm the manager here. Hm, you're a beginner aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" she answered the man with glasses. His tag read 'Shin Nitta Mangaer'

Suddenly, he studied her which made Aichi feel uneasy.

"Hey, would you like to do a part-time job just for today?"

Aichi was stunned but in her mind she was considering. _I could earn money for Kai-kun. I wouldn't just be freeloading at his apartment. _

"Okay, I think…"

"Great! Misaki get her into the storeroom and give her the dress to wear"

Aichi was later dragged into a room and forced to put on a glittering light blue dress, new blue shoes and a microphone. Lastly, she was pushed onto a makeshift stage. It all felt so sudden to her. From the stage, she could see Kai sitting next to a blond-haired boy. They were talking. Relived, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Kai-kun!" she spoke into the microphone accidentally.

"So kai, isn't that girl calling you from up there?" Miwa asked.

Kai turned his head and froze.

"Kai?" Miwa waved his hand in front of his friend. Still no reaction from him.

"Psst, Whatever your name is. Please start" Misaki whispered to Aichi from backstage.

"Aichi. I'm Aichi and start what?"

"Sing. You know like Ultra Rare"

Aichi's expression: o_O

"I don't know what to sing…I mean how to sing"

"Anything related to vanguard will do"

Meanwhile,

"Hello kai? Anybody home?" Miwa was still trying to recover a spaced-out Kai who apparently can't take the idea of singing Aichi.

Back to Aichi,

"_Radiant blue eyes that reflect the truth_

_A heart with an undying charm_

_And skin as fair as snow_

_She is the new vanguard hope_

_Let her call us to the future"_

The people in the shop stopped what they were doing for a moment. They stared at her.

This made Aichi more stressed out than she needs to.

Then, she heard a clap. Kai was clapping.

More applause followed suit.

Aichi bowed her head and slowly left the stage. Kai and Miwa left their seats to go after her.

"What's with the get-up?"

"You don't like it?"

"Yes, Kai does. Look at him. He's blushing!" Miwa added.

And so Aichi became one of the regulars in Card Capital.

oOo

"I told you it would work. Why do you think Ultra rare is so welcomed in tournaments?" Shin was telling Misaki.

"You were only lucky" Misaki replied although she had a smile on her lips.

**As usual, please review. And yes, I'm not much of a talker.**


	4. School Maiden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Maiden**

Aichi looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the gray uniform that was given to her the day before by Kai. She combed her silky blue hair neatly, grabbed her bag from the sidetable and walked out into the kitchen where Kai had gotten ready their breakfast.

The smell of pancakes drifted from the dining table over to her nostrils. Kai placed the food on their plates before sitting down. Aichi sat opposite of Kai. He ate his pancakes quickly while Aichi savoured every last bit of the pancakes slowly. When they were done, Kai cleared the table and plates. Aichi waited in the living room.

Out of the blue, she asked Kai "Kai onii-san, do you like it?"

"Like what?" Kai responded as he finished cleaning up.

"The uniform"

Kai glanced at the blue-haired girl fully for the first time from head to toe. He felt his cheeks reddening and turned around to pick up his bag. He walked over to the door and opened it without another word.

Aichi tilted her head and followed after the boy. "Kai onii-san…"

Throughout the short walk to Aichi's school, Kai had kept quiet. This, Aichi was deeply aware. He hadn't answered her question nor look or talk to her anymore. Tears almost sprung in her eyes at the thought that Kai would never share his warmth to her again so she was determined to change that.

"Here we are" Kai spoke suddenly. Aichi stopped. They were at her new school's gates already.

Kai turned to walk away. Just then, Aichi held his hand. Kai turned to look at her and Aichi with blushing cheeks planted a kiss on Kai's cheek.

Stunned, Kai stood there on the spot. Aichi smiled wryly and ran to school. "See you at Card Capital, Kai onii-san!"

Kai watched her go, his cheeks as equally red as Aichi's. Then he turned to walk to his own school. A smile slowly made its way to his face.

oOo

Aichi's POV

It seems I have attended this school before. A few girls in my class have approached me during lunch break to talk about what happened after I transferred but I really I have no idea what they are talking about so I change the subject.

The class representative had volunteered to remind me of some things since they all thought I forgotten about the school which is partly true. Except that I didn't forgot them on purpose.

"You haven't changed, have you Sendou-san?"

I couldn't understand what she was talking about as usual. "Huh?"

"I mean you're still quiet"

"Oh" I replied.

"Do you remember anything about school now that I have taken you on my little 'tour'?"

Frankly speaking, no. I told myself. To the class rep, I said. "A little"

She seems pleased with herself for doing a wonderful job. I didn't want to disappoint her.

We walk together until we reached the school gates. "Well, see you tomorrow" she waved to me. I waved back with less enthusiasm.

As soon as she was gone, I bounded off in the direction of Card Capital. Kai was waiting for me there and I intended to be there early to greet him. Maybe get to ask Misaki-san to help me with a vanguard deck of my own. That would surely improve my relationship with Kai. I don't want to be his little sister, I want to be something more to him.

I haven't move more than ten steps out of school when I felt something hard strike against my neck and next thing I knew, my consciousness left me.

I heard some voices.

"She's that Kai sister, right?"

"I'm sure of it"

"With her as our hostage, Kai would not refuse to cardfight me again"

* * *

**This chapter is rather short and i will try to make it longer the next time round. So please bear with me!**

**As for who the kidnappers are...that's a secret until then :)  
**


	5. In your World

**Disclaimer: i do not own cardfight!vanguard.  
**

**Still working on the next chapter. Here's an extra I've prepared earlier. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Extra Chapter 2.5: In Your World**

If a card can start something like admiration, that card would surely be the one Aichi always had on her. She had forgotten how she had gotten that card but it was special. Aichi always thought that way. Then, the admiration grew into something more. It was as if the card had powers to forever bind her to Kai.

She, of course, hasn't asked Kai yet about the card but Aichi knew from the way he glanced at her pocket that Kai was feeling the same as her. That moment of feeling would not last long. Kai would then say something cold to her and she would feel downcast again almost immediately.

This goes to show what kind of girl she is. Weak-willed and easily influenced by her emotions.

Aichi longed to be closer to the brunette.

It was on the 7 of July that she finally found the courage to indeed take matters into her own two hands.

With the help of Misaki-san, she borrowed an old Kimono. The kimono was pink in colour with decorative patterns of white fluffy snow tied by the waist with a light blue sash. To Aichi, it was beautiful.

"Is Kai bringing you to the festival then?" Misaki asked.

"I hope so" she answered truthfully. The fact is, she hasn't asked him yet. If it wasn't for Shin, she would not have known that there was a festival at all.

oOo

Back at home, she placed her kimono in her wardrobe with a bright grin on her face.

_Kai should be back from school by now_, she thought. _Better find an opportunity to ask him to take me out for the festival._

"I'm home" the familiar voice of Kai echoed through the apartment.

"Welcome back" Aichi ran up to Kai.

The boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Normally, the girl would be resting in her room. She would not come up to him right after coming back from school.

He waited for her to say something.

"The festival!" she burst out. "T-tonight. Can you take me there?"

Kai thought for a moment. Oh, she meant the Tanabata festival that happens every 7 of July of each year. Ever since he moved, he hadn't celebrated this for a long time. He glanced at Aichi.

She was looking up at him expectantly, full of hope in her sapphire-blue eyes.

He sighed, how could he disappoint her?

"Okay"

"Really? Thank you, kai!" she smiled.

This would be one long day. Kai went back to his room to find his yukata.

One of the traditions of this festival was the hang your wishes on a tree on a card. The only plant in Kai's apartment was a small bonsai. Aichi shrugged, it would do. She got out a card and quickly wrote down her wish. However, she kept the card in her pocket first.

The only thing left was to wait so she waited for the time to pass by.

oOo

It was way past midnight by now, Aichi yawned. She had a great time with Kai today.

The last event of the Tanabata festival was the shooting stars. Kai had found a spot under a tree and she sat down next to him, gazing up at the twinkling stars. Her eyelids were heavy but she told herself to keep searching for that shooting star. That way, she could make her wish on it.

Simply said, it didn't work.

She felt herself dozing off into kai's lap.

The boy did not budge. He stroked Aichi's hair gently before turning his attention back to the stars. At this moment, he saw a star fly across the sky. It was a shooting star. The one Aichi had wanted to see.

Kai made a silent prayer to the sky. _I wish for her memories to return._

oOo

Back in Kai's apartment, a card hanging onto one of the bonsai's branch swayed.

On it Aichi had written,

'I wish I can be with Kai even when my memories return'

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Vanguard of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.  
**

**It's here. Thanks for the support.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vanguard of Destiny**

Aichi's POV

"She's awake" I woke up on a sofa to see a boy with a headband looking down on me. He had on an emotionless face.

"Let me see" another boy said as he went over to my side. He had long unkempt red hair and stunning eyes of the same colour. "What's your name girl?" he asks.

"Kai" I answer, not sure how this will explain my situation. I still feel a throbbing pain in my neck.

"Your full name" he repeats more firmly.

"Why are you asking me this? I don't know you" I got up from the sofa, my eyes blinking.

"She's called Kai Why are you asking me this I don't know you" the redhead mumbled to himself.

"What?" I swear this boy was strange.

The other boy sighed before he addressed my question. "You fainted outside. We brought you here. We need to know your name to take you back home"

"Okay. My name is Kai Aichi" I said it out loud so both of them hear me right this time.

The two exchanged a knowing glance.

"Your names?" I asked.

"Tetsu Shinjyou"

"Suzugamori Ren" the redhead picked up his cellphone.

I nodded. "Thanks for saving me"

They managed a smile.

"So, um, I know my way back. Can I go now? Where am I anyway?" I asked, rather confused right at that moment. I didn't want to doubt their motives but Tetsu looks like the kind that can deal a harsh blow on my neck.

"No" Ren was quick to say.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You might faint again" Tetsu added to Ren's words.

This makes me even more suspicious but Ren promised me that I will see the brother he contacted while I was unconscious. They want my real name just to confirm my relationship with Kai. This clears all my doubts.

Ren takes me to a room where I meet some girl called Narumi Asaka.

Ren wants me to wait with her while Tetsu and he greet Kai.

Asaka gives me a cold hard stare. I could see hatred and envy reflected in her blue eyes. All of them directed at me. What did I do?

"Ren-sama wants you prepared for your meeting with your brother. Wear this" she passed me a white bridal dress and a pink clip with flowery patterns on it.

I didn't ask more, I just put on the things she gave me.

The next thing I knew, Asaka says "it's time" and led me into another room where I see Kai, Ren and Tetsu together.

"Aichi!" Kai sounded worried and relieved at the same time.

"Kai onii-san!" I cried out with delight.

Asaka bars me from going any nearer to him. "Asaka?"I whispered in disbelief.

Ren grins in a scary manner. "Cardfight me, Kai Toshiki" he demands.

"and what if I don't?"

Ren looked at Tetsu who brings out a bottle of something out of nowhere.

"I let your little sister here have a taste of red wine"

Kai widens his eyes. I gasped. Bad move. The bottle of red wine is tipped into my mouth.

The liquid was not as sweet as I thought it was. It burns through my throat and my body starts to heat up.

"Now will you cardfight me?" Ren repeats his question.

"No" Kai gave him the same answer as he steps boldly in front of Ren. Both of them stare at each other for a good five minutes before Ren bit his lips with a 'che'. The atmosphere was heavy. Even Asaka and tetsu didn't dare to say anything.

No good. I feel myself visioning Kai strangely. I took off my fluffy outercoat. "Kai oni-san. *hic* I *hic* I"

Everyone turns to look at me as if they finally remember my presence.

"LOVE YOU!"

Kai stares. Ren stares. Asaka stares.

I walked over clumsily to kai's side and hug him as tight as I could. "Love you. Love you!"

He tries to push me away. I giggled insanely but still hold on.

The card in my pocket slips to the ground. Kai picks it up awkwardly with me hanging on him.

His eyes soften when he sees the card. He turns to Ren. "Never threaten me with her again" he rearranges me so I lay comfortable in his arms.

Ren finally regains his smile. "We will meet again. She, Aichi, is interesting"

Kai walks away with me in his arms, I was still in my bridal dress.

"Kai oni-san." Another kiss, this time on the lips.

As for what happened after that, that is only for me to know and you viewers to imagine.

A day later, Misaki introduces the Royal Paladins to me.


	7. Tears Shed Only for You

_Author's Notes: _

_I get many requests to add cardfights into the story. I'm sorry to say that for My Lady, I'm not going to. However, if you wish to see a cardfight in my fanfics, I have another called The Girl in the Moonlight where I managed to get some action in._

**I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard.**

**Chapter 5: Tears Shed Only For You**

Aichi blinked her round sapphire-blue eyes as she adjusted them to the bright sunlight that shone into the room. For a minute, she wondered why she was sleeping in Kai's room but then she recalled what happened the day before.

The girl got up and her hands reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was still early and she was surprised. Nevertheless, she felt that it was a good thing since Kai would still be asleep. She turned to glance at Kai's sleeping form only to find empty air. The bed was crumpled where he slept before but he wasn't there now.

Her heart sank.

_So he's still upset over that…_

She longed to say "I won't leave you! I'll stay with you forever!" that kind of romantic speeches but it would be selfish of her to make her newfound family worry while she enjoyed staying by Kai's side.

Just then, she noticed something on the bed. It was a one piece pure white dress with a red ribbon at the top. Curious, Aichi pulled the clothing nearer to her to have a closer look at it. A note fell down and she picked it up.

The note says,

"Meet me in the park wearing this dress after school. From Kai. To Aichi"

Aichi tilted her head in confusion before coming to a conclusion with a gasp. Did Kai wanted to meet her so Emi could fetch her home? Did he want her out of his life that badly? But then why give her a dress to wear?

_It doesn't matter anymore_

She would do as he said simply because she wanted to speak to him again. It would probably be the last time they get to talk privately to each other anyway. Afterwards, they would only get to meet each other in Card Capital. At that point in time, Vanguard would be the only thing linking them together.

oOo

She sat on the concrete slab next to the koi pond while pondering over the worries she had. A leaf from a tree floated down into the clear waters, sending ripples across the pond.

She smiled lightly as a cool breeze ruffled her short blue hair. It was indeed peaceful here.

Sighing, Aichi tilted her head up and saw dark clouds forming in the sky. It looks like it was going to rain soon. Rain…drops and drops of rain…run…get to him…, she was lost in her own memories.

"Aichi?"

She turned around at the familiar voice before standing up to greet the boy properly. She forced a smile on her face. "Kai oni-" she stopped herself before going on. "Kai-kun"

_Yes, that's right; Kai isn't my 'brother' anymore_

Kai gazed at her, rather surprised the girl had gotten over her reluctance to go home and even more so when she changed her usual 'onii-san' greeting. The brunette did not know whether Aichi was hiding her true feelings or not because she was hard to read sometimes. It's either that or he's not good at reading other people's moods.

"Come with me" Kai said as he led her away from the park.

Aichi held on the hem of his coat from behind. She told herself not to cry when Emi did come to take her away but every time she thought about that, she would end up in tears.

Kai was silent all this while as he felt his coat get a little wet.

When she finally managed to pull herself away from Kai, Aichi found herself at Card Capital. Strangely, the shop was empty. "Where's Misaki-san?" she asked timidly in a soft voice.

"Out" Kai answered in a word.

"So…why did you bring me here?" Aichi looked up at him, right into his green eyes.

Kai gazed back with the same warmth. He held Aichi's hands suddenly. Aichi jumped back a little with surprise and Kai gently pulled her closer. Eventually, he pulled her so close to himself that he wrapped his arms around Aichi's small body.

"Kai!?"

"Being apart for most of the days doesn't mean I will forget you. It doesn't mean we can't be together forever. The times you spent as my little sister, the smiles or even the love you gave me, I already knew those feelings of yours" he whispered into her ear.

Aichi blushed. _So he knew all along._

"Your wish I will grant you," he continued.

He released his arms from Aichi and before the girl had time to react, kissed her squarely on the lips for a whole minute.

Then, he stared at Aichi who was at the point of fainting with glee.

"Sendou Aichi. Listen carefully, I love you"

"K-kai-kun…Kai-kun!" she rushed forward and gave the older boy a hug.

Kai patted the girl's head, smiling as he did so.

oOo

**Hiding behind the counter at that time,**

"This was your idea, wasn't it Shin?"

"Shhh…Misaki, don't talk so loud, we'll be discovered" the green-haired adult put a finger to his lips for emphasise.

With a sigh, the long-haired teen turned to glance at the red-haired boy beside her uncle. "and why are you here, Suzugamori Ren?" she asked.

"To watch, of course" he whispered a reply.

"I mean, why are you eavesdropping too"

"Eh, that would be~ Hey! They're kissing!" the boy turned his attention back to the front of the counter.

"He changed the subject! Shin, we shouldn't-"

"Ah, love 3" Shin sighed dreamily.

Misaki: -_- "I'm getting out of here" she went down on her hands and knees and went out through the shop's backdoor.


	8. Eh? A talk show?

**Extra: Conversations with Feather-san**

_Hello, everybody. While waiting for the last chapter to be written and edited, I'm proud to present you This special talk show where I invite a character from the series to answer questions together with me while the rest of the cast asks the questions. Here in my hand is the name of the guest of honour. _

_Today's guest is…*drum roll*…Kai Toshiki_

_Okay let's begin!_

* * *

_This question is from someone named Ninja Master M._

**Q: Why isn't the great Morikawa a main character of this story?**

**Kai: **_If you aren't in it, you _are_ not in it_

(Distantly you can hear someone shouting angrily while someone tries to stop him)

_The next question is from Emi._

**Q: Can Aichi stop wearing those embarrassing dresses already?**

**Feather: **_…but he's cute wearing that. So Kawaii. What do you think Kai?_

**Kai: **_…No comment…_

**Feather: **_but yeah, you can tell him he can stop wearing them now_

_The next question is from someone named the great Kamui._

**Q: I should be in the story. Why isn't the great me in it?**

**Feather: **_Sorry, Kamui but I just couldn't fit you into it._

**Kai: **_Aichi and I are the main characters not you._

(There is some shouting, crying and whining heard distantly in the room)

_The next question is from Suzugamori Ren._

**Q: Is this a talk show? Am I on TV? **

**Feather: **_Ren…I don't know what to say…_

**Kai: **_Get off the show, Ren!_

**Ren: **_Eh, that's not fair Kai! I want to be on the show too_

_The next question is from Misaki._

**Q: Is any of the questions from this show going to be relevant to the story?**

**Feather: **_I can't say for sure. Most of the questions I get is from people who wanted to complain about themselves not being in it_

**Kai: **_I was forced into doing this anyway_

_The last question is from Aichi._

**Q: Can you give me a cooler role next time, please? I have many fans out there thinking that I really am a girl and when they find out I'm a boy, they think I like cross-dressing which is not true.**

**Feather: **_I feel for you, Aichi. I really do. And that's it for today._

**Aichi: **_But you didn't answer the question!_

**Feather: **_Whoops, look at the time. I must be going._

**Aichi:**_ Hey are you even listening to me?_

**Emi: **_Looks like she's making a run for it, Aichi_

**Aichi:**_ She can't do that!_

(Distantly the writer hollers "I _can _do that!")

**END OF SHOW**


	9. My Lady

******Last Chapter: My Lady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard**

_Author's Notes: _

_After much thinking, I decided to put this as the last chapter because the main point of this story is for Kai to return Aichi's feelings and even though she had not recovered all her memories, Aichi has indeed been accepted by Kai as seen in the previous chapter. This chapter will conclude as we find out how the other 'regulars' at Card Capital deal with seeing the two being lovey-dovey and all. _

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Are you ready?" Kai-kun asks me. I gulped and nodded my head. "Okay then" he smiles, something which he did rarely especially with other people around. He starts to come nearer to me. "Wait!" I cried suddenly, my cheeks blushing like mad. "What is it?" he stopped in his tracks, eyes boring into my face.

"I'm not ready for this" I tried to find some excuses to stall for time. He rolled his eyes and continues what he started before. "B-but" I struggled desperately for words. "Just keep quiet and let me do all the work" he held me, one hand around my waist and the other hand holding on to one of my hands. I pressed my reddened face into his shirt for awhile and nodded.

I could feel everybody's gazes burning into me.

Then, Kai-kun spoke. "Aichi and I decided to get together"

I peered out from Kai-kun's shirt. I could see Miwa-san and Misaki-san smiling. Kamui-kun was crying with Reiji and Eiji too stunned to even speak. The manager seems happy. Lastly, there was Emi. Her mouth was opened like she couldn't believe what Kai had just said.

"Emi, I hope you're happy for me" I waited for her response.

She shook her head briefly. "Yes, I am" she strode up to Kai-kun. "Take care of her. She's a late sleeper. She needs someone to make sure she eats properly, wash properly, don't get lost among other things. I won't forgive you if anything happens to her" she warned him seriously. At times like this, I was sure she should have been born before me.

"E-emi!" I shouted to her in panic.

Kai-kun nodded his head and held up his right hand. "I swear"

"Good" Emi seems satisfied with the answer.

"Hold it" a voice came from someone who just entered the shop.

"That voice…Ren-san!?" I gasped.

"That's right. I'm Suzugamori Ren" the redhead introduced himself. "I'm here to congratulate my best friend on getting a cute girl like you" he patted my head as he walked past me to stand in front of Kai. The situation wasn't looking too good. The last time Kai-kun and Ren-san met was during my kidnapping.

To my surprise, Kai-kun shook hands with him. "Thank you, Ren"

"I'll come and play with her all the time though" Ren added.

"Don't you already have Asaka?" Kai asked in a voice tinged with a hint of jealousy.

"They say the more the merrier" Ren-san laughed.

Kai-kun sighed. "Ren is Ren, after all" he mumbled.

There was silence as everyone tried to think of something to say.

To break the silence, Miwa suggested we make a party at Card Capital to mark the beginning of our relationship.

"There's no need for a party" Kai-kun argued. I smiled wryly.

"If you want to party, do it somewhere else" Misaki's eyes turned stone cold.

"Then let's do it in Kai's house since we've never been there before!" Kamui shouted, having recovered from his shock.

"No way" was Kai-kun's answer.

"Jerk" Kamui whispered.

Kai-kun pretended not to hear him.

"Aichi, what about our house? I'm sure mom will agree with us" Emi chips in.

"Great idea, Emi" I nodded my head.

Kamui was practically so over the moon, he almost fainted. "E-emi's house" he sighs happily.

"Kamui, get a hold of yourself"

"KAF*, yo"

"Then it's decided!" Miwa exclaimed.

oOo

The next day,

"Good Mor-" I stared wide-eyed at the dining table as I came down from the stairs.

"Yo, Aichi" Kai-kun drank his cup of coffee.

"Morning, Aichi" Misaki spreads jam on her bread.

"Good morning, Aichi onee-san" Kamui ate a sandwich happily.

"Surprise!" Miwa shouted.

"Eh!? Why is everyone here so early?" I rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

"Miwa couldn't make it to the party because of schoolwork so the timing is being shifted to the morning so that he could come, Aichi" Emi explains as she put Aichi's breakfast on his side of the table.

"Aichi, is this how you greet guests? With non-stop questions?" Sendou Shizuka appeared from the kitchen door with another tray of drinks.

"N-no, mom" I sat next to Kai-kun.

After breakfast, Miwa prepared a game to end the party.

"It's called King's game" he said while producing many straws for everyone to pick. "Whoever gets the shortest straw is the king"

"Oh ho, looks like Misaki is the king" Miwa pointed at a surprised Misaki.

"Then…urm…Emi-chan, what kind of guy do you like?" Misaki asked.

"One that wakes up early and doesn't need me to worry about him" Emi answered confidently.

"I wake up early and I don't need you to worry about me" Kamui blurted out in his joy.

"Kamui, what are you talking about?" Emi tilted her head.

"Erm, nothing much. Ehehehe"

Next round of the game,

"I'm the king now" Miwa showed everyone his straw. "Okay then, Aichi,"

"Huh, Me?"

"and Kai will kiss in front of everybody" Miwa finished his sentence.

"What?" I blushed. Glancing at Kai, I could see he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh Aichi, I thought I would never see the day you would bring your boyfriend and kiss in front of me" my mother smiled a little too brightly.

"If you don't do it, there will be a forfeit" Miwa's eyes shone.

"What is it?" Kai-kun seems interested in the latter.

"Oh, just telling the others their deepest darkest fear" Miwa replied.

"…"

"…"

"Let's do this, Aichi" Kai-kun turned around to kiss me.

"Kai-kun…" I couldn't say anything else as his lips pressed onto mine.

_This day would be etched in my memory forver._

* * *

**Please read and review. If there's any kind of cardfight vanguard fanfic you want, ask and maybe i will write it._  
_**


End file.
